Assault on Precinct 1
by LucasGodzilla
Summary: It's terror in the night. It's the most shattering assault on a police station in history: Assault on Precinct 1. Meet Ethan "Ash" Wolffe, a reluctant timber wolf with a past he'd much rather forget. But when he becomes accidentally entangled with one of his old colleagues, his life is propelled into a perpetual gun fight over the course of a few days. Inspired by John Carpenter.
1. Ash's Notes

Now how do I begin this story. Heck, where do I start? The entire scenario was just a mess... Well then, guess I'll start from the beginning. In case you haven't got the memo yet, the name's Ethan "Ash" Wolffe, I am -of course- a rather darkly shaded gray wolf, hence the nickname. Since I don't plan on making this a biography before I even introduce myself in the story itself, so lemme just tell you the quick setting, I live in a rather run-down apartment complex in Tundra Town and love to keep to myself. So about the story, I just want to get this out now, that during that rather chaotic week, I found myself as a rather lost cub, and it was during that time where I actually made friend for the first time in forever. Funny thing also was that I was originally running from them at first, but I'll delve more into that later. As of now, it's time I started the story.


	2. Chapter 1

The blizzard rumbled against the worn-out window panes, the frames rattling at its bare bolts. It was supposed to be summertime in all of Zootopia, although you really couldn't tell. With each of the ecosystems kept everything at "reasonable" temperatures, Sahara Square scorching, the Rainforest District pouring, and Tundra Town frozen to its core. Underneath the dusty ceiling, there was a rather brooding wolf walking back and forth from his bed to the desk. His name was Ethan Wolffe, a thick-coated timber wolf who was mostly known for quite literally nothing. Most neighbors just knew him as "Ash" since that's really all he tells them about himself for the most part. Other than the familiar nickname however, no one really knew anything about him other than the fact that he's just really quiet. Not even his seal landlord, Kim, had anything to say about him except that he usually pays his rent on-time and that he only moved in a few months before. To sum it up, he's just some existing medium-classed citizen, living silently amongst the rabble of Zootopian citizens.

With the sun setting, the icy streets losing its colorful glimmer only to be replaced by darkness, Ash was nervously impatient about something. An hour earlier, he decided to eat out at a local diner. It was nothing special, just a hot meal and coffee to keep his appetite down. What was strange, was the fact that when he came back, he had received a parcel. There was no stamp or even any markings, just a blank package. When Ash asked Kim about it, she had no info about it either except that some snow leopard dropped it off. "A snow leopard? I haven't even met a leopard since high school!" he grunted to himself. Gently shaking the parcel, he pondered on what could be inside. Finally having the guts to open it, he just held out one his fingers and scratched a seam in the packaging tape. What he found inside, unsettled him: There had lain a single note. Written in rather scrawny handwriting, there was a time and destination.

Alpine Bluffs

Twelve o clock

Even though he had every reason to go against it, there was something familiar about that handwriting. The scratchy appearance of it reminded him of someone he knew from a year back. "Jones," he muttered, "Why would you show your ugly face again now?"

Alpine Bluffs was at the far end of Tundra Town, a rather scenic cliffside path with an overlook of the entire town. At midnight however, all you can see is just pitch-black darkness, but for a wolf, that's a different story. Stepping off the old red pickup truck, Ash waddled out into the snow. Each pawstep left a print in the white fluff combined with the distinct sound of crunching ice. Peering through the night like as though it were all in broad daylight, there were two figures that stood out. One was white spotted cat, "the leopard," Ash thought to himself, and a small, frizzy black mammal with large, bright yellow eyes. "Ethan!" the aye-aye called out. "Don't call me that Jones, now tell me what do you want?" Ash replied. "What do I want? Heck, you know what I want." Jones said, "More of the stuff." Ash felt himself steaming on the inside, "I left that business for a reason Jones," he gritted out. Sirens and traffic echoed from the distance. "Now now I do have a rather generous payment-", "No you listen to me here Jones! How about you take your lady friend and your greasy hair out of here before I make you." The siren seemed to be coming closer as the female snow leopard proceeded to raise up a rather large gun. "Hm, an AK-47, seems a bit typical but alright." Now being held gunpoint, Ash was left backing towards the rocky cliff face. The siren was now blaring louder than before. "No, the sound IS coming closer," thought Ash. In fact, the flashing from the siren was even visible now. The thought crossed Ash's mind, "Someone is coming." But who? It was in that moment of distraction where Ash ran and dived into the snow as the she-leopard took cover as well. The source of the siren was a rather large police car, and at the driver's seat was a… bunny? "Bunny cops? That's new," thinking to himself.

Although wolves have a fairly decent sense of hearing, it was rather hard to make out what she was saying, especially when both of his ears were completely blocked with snow. All he could make out was that she wasn't alone, a rather sarcastically toned male voice accompanied her too. Hoping that he would be able to pass unnoticed, the bunny was actually able to hear his muffled movements. As she yelled out "Hands up," all the wolf could think of was simply, "Dang, talk about a battle of evolution." Slowly rising up with the residue snow clinging onto his plaid shirt, still remaining silent, Ash turned towards the cops to see the female bunny cop and a male fox cop. Looking at the two, he let out a small remark, "Since when does a fox and bunny work together?" The quiet moment quickly passed though as the leopard returned. Somehow she was able to sneak behind the fox (Probably with their darned soft paws) and butted him with the gun. Now out cold on the snow, the bunny barely had time to react as she was hit on the back of the head in that moment. With his canine jaw dropped, "Someone's got a real temper eh?"

With Ash slowly stepping closer to the bunny, the leopard held down her weapon and went straight back to Jones. Crouching down, he checked the duo's pulses, "Still alive…" he whispered; That when he noticed a small gun holstered in the gal's pouch. "So tell me 'Ash', will you make another batch, one, last, time?" The anger burning in his chest, he grunged out one last response, "I told you… the answer is NO!" Swiftly grabbing the bunny cop's pistol, he unloaded the entire clip on the aye-aye and his female companion. Although the two fell down like statues, he was surprised that the gun was not really a pistol, but a lousy tranquilizer. Realizing that they aren't dead, he decided that it may be best to fake the outcome.

Dragging the two cops on his large shoulders, he dropped them into their police car in the corresponding seats. At that moment, he took the moment to read their badges. "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde…" he slowly repeated. Slamming the doors shut, Ash grabbed up the kalashnikov off of the leopard's body and unloaded the entire clip into the ground. Giving the impression of the gunfight, he dropped the empty magazine off the cliff and dropped the gun in the snow. Feeling that the job at hand is done, the wolf got back inside of his truck and turned on the ignition. "Better hope this all blows over by tomorrow," he told himself. "You haven't done anything wrong, self-defense, self-defense…"


	3. Chapter 2

It was Judy who first stirred awake up, cold and wet in her thawed uniform. Blindly grabbing for her tranq gun, she jumped out of her seat and slammed her head into the roof. Rubbing the back of her fluffy head, she squinted out of the frosted over window. Wiping it with her paw, she quietly asked herself, "What even…?" Then it finally came to her that Nick wasn't awake yet. "Nick, Nick wake up!" she yelled, shaking him with her feeble strength. No answer from the unconscious red fox. "WAKE UP!" she finally screamed, and with it, a mighty slap. Corresponding with the loud impact, Nick groggily snapped to life, "Agh, dang it Carrots, did you have to hit me so hard?" "No Nick, but look!" Judy responded and pointed out the window. There, the duo saw the mess outside: Two bodies outside laying in the snow with a large machine gun strewn across in the snow. Opening their car doors, they stepped closer to see the crime scene. With Nick checking their vitals, Judy examined the gun. "Well there's the gun… But where's the clip?" muttering slowly. "Um, Carrots? They're not dead!" Nick called through the blizzard. With an "Oh thank god…" flying through her mind, she ran to the pile to notice that they were akin to dart-cushions. Examining her own pistol, she realized that it was completely empty. "So that's what happened…"

Once Ash finally made it back to his complex, he just obliviously ran into his apartment and locked the door. Panting against it, he slowly slid down and tried forget it all. "It's all over… I didn't do anything wrong, I am just some bystander…" murmuring raspily. Gaining the confidence to stand up again, Ash went into the bathroom real fast to shake off the excess snow and water. Dropping his wet clothes in the tub and swiftly twitching his thick pelt, letting loose a fury of liquids flying off in droplets. Nearly dry, he hung his plaid coat and jeans on a nearby rack, he pulled out a furdryer and dried off the rest of him. Sliding into his comfy at-home overalls, Ash collapsed onto his creaky bed and drifted to sleep.

"No…" he echoed in his dreams. "No, I won't, I refuse; Not after last time!" continuing his statement. In a blinding flash of thunder, a large shadow, a silhouette tackled him down with savage yellow eyes. "Not again!" Ash screamed as he fell down from the violent thrust onto his chest. Falling down for what felt like eternity, all the poor wolf could do but yell, except no one was there to help. Gasping for air, there was bright flash of lightning, and there the figure's face was revealed: Ash himself. The two sides of him struggling for dominance as they tumble down the endless spiral. The velocity picking up as the two claw at each other, only to have it all end with a thunderous crack on impact with the invisible ground. Ash shot awake covered in sweat; Someone was knocking at his door. Stuttering out a "C-c-coming!", the gray wolf stumbled out of bed towards the doorway. Straightening out his wrinkled t-shirt and adjusted his glasses. What he saw when he opened the door left him speechless: It Nick and Judy.

In her mellow honey-like voice, the rabbit sweetly introduced herself, "Hi there, um good morning." The wolf was paralyzed, staring at her with one eye slightly twitching like how she busted Nick the second time they met, "Erm, so I-" The door slammed shut. "Let's face it Carrots, our 'savior' does not want to talk with us. Now how about we go to that diner across the street, and have that coffee I've been talking about." Muffled clattering emanated from inside the room, a few moments later the door flung open again. Letting out a slight cough, the wolf finally spoke, "Um, hello officers. What would you like on this fine morning?" he timidly asked. "Sir, we know it was you who saved us last night." Judy casually responded. "Oh really now," and at that moment he dropped the calm act and frantically ran on, "Look how the heck did you know where to find me?!" "License plate," the bunny responded, "I got a glimpse of it while I drove up the bluff last night." Taking another opportunity to try and close the door, Judy stuck her foot in it and kept it open. "Look, how about I buy you some breakfast, it's the least I can do." Though reluctant at first, he soon realized that he had to get out anyways. "... Alright, alright you win, I'll be at the diner in five minutes."

Putting on his clothes from last night (which have dried by now), Ash grabbed his phone and wallet, and soon dashed out the door, and down a block to the local diner. It was a strangely calm morning, the brisk winds blew his fur back as he took closer steps towards the family diner. It's a nice little place, good coffee, good people, and a homely little environment. It's a fine place to spend your breakfast at. Opening the front door, a gust of scents flew out, Ash looked around and saw the two officers sitting down at a booth in the far corner. Heading up to the bar area, he briefly asked for a vanilla coffee with some eggs and succulent bacon.

"Now then," finally seating himself with on the other end of the booth, "the name's Ash Wolffe." "Judy Hopps," the bunny said, "and this is my partner Nick Wilde." Pausing for a moment, Ash began his questioning. "Tell me, how in the world did you stumble into that mess last night?" "That all depends," pausing for moment to have a sip of her coffee, "what were you doing last night." Letting out a very slight groan, Ash vaguely answered her question, "I got a note from someone I knew ages ago, as it turns out, he tried bribing me to do something I left a while back." Nick slowly nodding, the red fox brought up, "Yeah and what exactly did you quit that would require a machine gun wielding snow leopard?" Wiping his face, Ash only added on, "I didn't ask for that to happen you know?" Judy trying the break the tension, she steered the topic, "Anyways, to answer your question, we had an anonymous tip." "Really?" Wolffe blankly asked, "An anonymous tip? How classic." Shortly after that note, the waiter came by and served the three mammals their orders. Smacking his lips out of hunger, he dived in with a fork and knife.

Scooping up large mouthfuls of scrambled egg, Ash looked over to notice what the others were having. The bunny was nibbling on a slice of carrot cake, and the fox seemed to have been eating blueberry pancakes. About ten minutes of silence for everyone to eat the most of their meals, eventually Judy spoke up once more. "You know, it would great if you could say a few words for the press later." Immediately the warm atmosphere chilled as Ash dropped his last slice of bacon, "Wait the press? No no no, don't talk about this whole situation to the press." "Well I kind of have to, two cops saved by a local and then capturing two convicts -Which one of them happen to be a renown leader of a drug cartels- is rather big thing." "But that's the thing!" Ash now yelling, "If everyone knew about this, that us three took down a drug lord, there would be consequences!" Shoving the strip into his maw, Ash jumped off the seat and dropped his money on the table. "Look, I came into this capital not too long ago, and I don't intend on leaving soon either. Now you listen here rabbit, release this to the press, and there will be hell to pay." And I that grim note, the timber wolf slowly walked out.

That night, Ash tried to put his mind at a bit of ease and pulled a cold one out of the fridge. Opening the can with a fizz, the troubled wolf turned on the old television to help relax. The only thing was what he saw did the exact opposite. First thing on the news: Endangered cops saved by local wolf; Wanted drug lord behind bars. Dropping his drink in shock, the only words that came out of his mouth was, "What has that dumb bunny done…"


	4. Chapter 3

It was getting late now. Nick had already gone home and got out of his outfit. As the tired fox was brushing teeth, unexpectedly his phone came to life. "Ring-ding-ding-ding!" it blared out, the brush still held in his cheek, he answered. "Carrots it's late, what is it?" he mumbled out. "Nick! Look I need to talk to you, that wolf that we had breakfast with this morning?" In his typical sarcastic toned voice, "Oh yeah, that one guy who threatened us to not go ahead with the press -Which we had done- and then stomped away, yeah of course I remember!" Spitting out the foam in his mouth, he set the phone to speaker so he can still continue. "Well I decided to look up him up and what I found… Startled me a bit." Raising a brow, Nick commented, "Well then, what's wrong him?" "Well first off, Ash isn't even his real name, it's Ethan." "So?" Nick responded. "So?! Nick, Ethan Wolffe is a wanted drug lord too!" Nick stopping for a moment, Judy continued on, "According to criminal records, he was one of the biggest even years back, but for some reason his records just stopped two years ago." The sound of heavy typing was going through the call, "So think about it, why else did he tell us not to mention him or that incident." Suddenly it came to Nick too, Ethan is in hiding, but why? Finally picking up the phone, he made his response, "So he's hiding, but what's the reason? Assuming that he had all the power to avoid people like us, why does he all-of-the sudden fly under the radar?" "I'm not sure either, according to the archives, he was suspected of murdering a young woman before he hid." Walking out in boxers with the phone held by his chin, "Suspected?" "Well even though he was wanted already, there wasn't enough evidence to pin that down on him, even though the murder weapon was left on the scene." Thoughts of brutality flashed through Nick's mind, "So then, how do we go about this Carrots?" Judy froze for a moment, what was she going to do, although the files point an assortment of crimes towards Wolffe, he seemed so quiet to be a criminal, and why did he save them when he could've easily murdered the two. "Carrots?" "Yeah yeah I'm here, look I just at least want to take him in for some questioning tomorrow, something about this seems fishy…"

As the duo agreed to do, the very next morning in their slick uniforms, Nick and Judy drove on over to Tundra Town. The only thing was, once they got to the wolf's apartment complex, he was nowhere to be seen. "He did what?" Judy replied to the landlord. "Yeah, he left an hour or two ago, all of his stuff on the back of the truck and said he was taking a long vacation out of town," the landlord responded. Without any further thought, the cop duo dashed down the stairs and hopped inside of their car. Finally having driven to downtown Zootopia, they were able track Wolffe down at around 10:00 PM. Having asked a clerk at the main monorail station, he apparently bought the 10:30 train out of town twenty minutes ago. At this point, it was only a matter of finding him, the only problem was where. It was really a matter of luck that they found him snoozing inside of his car after fifteen minutes of searching.

Light knocks rapped on the car door. Ash had his face covered up with today's newspaper and a timed phone on the dashboard. The knocks got more insistent this time and Ash was forced to head back into reality. "Ugh, can't even get ten minutes of sl-". Pulling the papers off his muzzle to see the two cops that doomed him wasn't a pleasant sight. "-eep." Wolffe finished. Giving a slightly dirty look towards them as he rolled down the window, he spoke, "Oh hey, it's the dumb bunny and the fox that follows, how could I help you before I leave town from your friggin mistake?" Judy gritting her buck teeth to not make any remarks towards the harsh comment, "Oh hello... Ethan." Ash's heart skip a beat. "Do me a favor, walk away from here and never call me by that name ever again," he replied with a dark undertone. In an attempt to start his car, there was a brief fuzzy blur and a loud clank as he turned the ignition. Leaning out the window, he noticed that a clamp was attached to his right front wheel. "How in the world did you just boot my truck?" Nick was stifling his sniggers behind Judy, who was currently pulling out a pair of paw-cuffs. "Mister Ethan Wolffe, you are under arrest for marketing unlicensed dangerous substances and the suspected murder of a young Madam Anderson." While he was accepting with the first half of the sentence, the last bit made his blood freeze and his heart throb. "Lauren…" he muttered while gripping the car handle. "Now then Ethan," the insistency of the name driving him nuts inside, "You can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Holding his breath for a brief sec, Ash slammed the car door into Judy and blitzed out of the red pickup truck with his phone in-hand. Feeling slightly bad, he called out, "Sorry! Maybe another time honeybunches!" Wiping her lips, she pulled out her tranquilizer gun and nudged Nick. Running down the crowded sidewalk, Ash tried tossing down some of the trash cans from the ghettos to slow them down but alas, they had no effect to the bunny who hopped over them with ease. Nick trailing him on the other side of the street, he tried to get a clear shot but with everyone in the way, it was impossible. Ash knew that he couldn't keep running forever, after all, he wasn't the most active wolf lately. Skidding on the pavement, he dived into the alleyway to find some sort of alternate escape route. Ash was overjoyed when his luck prevailed and climbed up the ladder nearby onto the apartment rooftops. This was however a mistake, Judy -being a bunny and all- swiftly jumped up the ladder, and rolled onto the gritty rooftops as well. Panting as Ash began slow down his pace a little bit and stood still for a minute. At first Judy thought this was a hilarious sense of defeat on his part, but it was in fact a well planned moment. She can hear the monorail skidding closer towards the building, it finally came to as Ash made a faithful jump. Steadying her aim for a split second, she blindly fired and managed to snag a dart onto his leg. Fatigue overcame the convict, as he failed to land the jump, collapsed slid down the moving train, and into the gutters under the tracks; Crashing into the trash cans and a precariously placed beaten-up mattress. Letting out a really long groan he whispered out a quiet, "Bad idea…" Darkness consumed his vision as the dart took over his system, and hastily passed out on the torn cushion.


	5. Chapter 4

Rising out of his black sleep, the first sensation that shot through his mind, was a dull ache in his head. Slightly groaning, reverbing in what sounded like a small room. Slow opening of his heavy eyelids, everything was blurry and gray. It took Ash a few minute to contemplate what had happened, and where he was. His memory was at a buffer, taking the timber wolf a few minutes to realize again how deep he was in hot water. He was in a prison cell -no wait, it's too small, too clean, too warm- a precinct cell perhaps?

Although every instinct within his body told him to run, he knew he had nowhere to go; Trapped in a claustrophobic room without a bargaining chip. Everything was aching now that he woke up, legs itching for momentum to get the blood pumping. Circling the room for twenty minutes, the timber wolf was able to gather information about the setting. It appears to be around somewhere past seven o'clock in the dusk, officers were patrolling around the precinct -from what could be garnered by scent and sound- constantly, running simple errands of a kind. He could detect innumerable odors and barely deducted a few of the many citizens and workers such as: a cheetah heady with artificial strawberry jam, an elephant wearing a sort of perfume, a rhinoceros, very faintly a buffalo, and… the darned bunny fox duo.

Violently strangling the bars in a fit of anger, he knew he had very little time, not before being sent to a prison, but before something rash will occur. The janking of the bars seemed to arouse attention, but to the neighboring cell separated by a brick wall. "Will you cut that out! I'm trying to sleep here you know," a familiar voice grumbled out minorly. "God damn it Jones!" yelled out Ash. It's was the first time he had the gall to curse in a while. "Oh so it's you Ethan-", "It's ASH to YOU!" shouted out the wolf. Slowly uncurling out of his ball, the aye-aye rose up and stuck his face through the bars, "You know, maybe if you apologize now and promise me a small shipment, we could arrange something." Steam could literally be fuming out of Ash's head at this very moment, "ARRANGE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Feebly trying to press his arms through the tight grating in a poor attempt to grab his neck at an awkward angle. The commotion attracting attention now, the nearby rhino guard banged the cells with a baton and tried to simmer down the violence. Giving up at this point, Ash collapsed back onto his metal rack and tossed and turned in silence.

Thirty minutes later, most likely eight o'clock now, the rhino came back again, only this time he had paw-cuffs with him along with a key chain. In an almost typically gruff voice, the officer spoke up, "Looks like you're wanted upstairs for interrogation Mister Ethan." Ash flashed the guard a dirty look as he was being cuffed. The main lobby was massive, it was a grand ovular room with what appeared to be a large glass dome as a part of the ceiling, serving probably as both natural lighting and decoration. It was all admittedly stunning as he was being escorted up the winding staircase. Being now pushed through a doorway with the words "Interrogation" imprinted on the stained glass, Ash was left with a barren sight. The room was void of anything with the exception of three plastic chairs and a single, dull, silver table. Dragged down to be seated, the rhinoceros uncuffed his left hand only to directly cuff his right hand to the table itself. Trampling his way out, Ash was left in an awkward silence within the foreboding room.

A solid fifteen minutes later, the scent of Nick and Judy entered Ash's nostrils once more. Taking a deep breath out of impatience, he gave the two a tired frowning stare. The only sound being made as the buddy cops entered the room, was the sound of the claws on their feet raking against the hard vinyl floor. Silently sitting down, they placed a single folder on the table top. Reaching towards it with the clanging of the cuffs restricting one of his arms, Ash proceeded to flip it open with his left hand. Inside was an old image of him back when he became twenty-one along with some personal biographical info and a list of the accused crimes.

"Ethan Wolffe, huh?" Nick finally piped out. Slowly grinding his sharp teeth in annoyance, "I will only calmly repeat this once, the name is Ash." Pausing for a moment, the red fox continued on, "How come I haven't seen your face in town since two nights ago?" Maintaining his slick appearance, Ash leaned towards him and sarcastically answered, "Maybe you should look harder then." Nick scoffed at him and replied in an equally meek and sarcastic tone, "Look buddy, I've been in this town long enough to have seen everyone's face at least once, so be honest with me and let's repeat, why haven't I seen your face since two nights ago?" Inhaling, Ash leaned back and truthfully answered back, "That's because, I haven't lived here in Zootopia that long." Though it was very light, he could hear a clicking noise reverb; Noticing the rabbit holding something orange but obscured by the poor view. "Continue?" Nick wavered. "Look, over a year ago, I… realized I needed a fresh start. I have made many mistakes in my past, some of which include trying to experiment with unfamiliar… herbal substances. It's quite a long story really, but anyways, I basically remembered something I heard from some advert or so with the tagline: Anyone can be anything." Still looking over to see the bunny cop scribbling down some notes on with the thing he saw earlier, revealing to just be a carrot pen.

Slightly chuckling, he veered off and muttered, "Humph, guess I've just figured out this cute odd couple." Naturally, Judy snapped out of her writing trance and responded, "You know you shouldn't called a bunny cute." Loudly scoffing, he aggressively responds right back, "Well isn't that cute." Now ticked off, Judy leaped onto the table and stepped towards him and in a final stand-offish reply, "Do not call me cute." Immediately, Ash's mouth got the better of him and in a baby-faced riposte, "Cutiepie." Getting slugged in the face by a rather furious bunny, he cupped his muzzle and sniffed in pain. Checking to see if she drew blood, he said out loud, "Gotta hand it to you," wiping the blood off his lip, "The bunny can throw a punch."

"Anyways," hoping to defuse the tension a bit, "I took this to heart and decided to check out the major capital 'Zootopia'. Turns out it was just what I needed; A bustling cityscape to blend amongst. All in all, it was successful and since I moved in, I kept to myself, tried to forget, decided to forge a new identity. So starting anew, I gave myself a new name: Ash. So in the end, I guess you've just never seen me because I have chosen not to be seen" Lightly tapping his thumbs, the wolf sighed again in his repetitious behavior and awaited his next question. "Alright then 'Ash'," finally reverting back to his nickname, "Since you've actually answered a few of my other ice-breaker question in that monologue, why don't we cut right to the chase." Retaining his dry serious look, he inquired, "Did you murder that lady wolf those few years ago?"

"She has a name you know!" Ash yelled out as anger flared out. As the temper dampened down, depression sunk back into Ash's bristling fur once more. Taking his time to answer his seemingly simple yet massive question, he finally found at least a first response. "Would it help to tell you that it was self-defense?" Nick felt this answer was rather off, knowing that this man is actually a considerable hardened criminal, he actually noticed the wolf was troubled by this question. "Well, if it's justifiable and possible evidence of the scenario, something could theoretically be worked out." Judy finally chimed in since the dispute from earlier. Taking a mental leap of faith, Ash decided it's time to talk about what happened on that fateful night. "... Yes… yes I did kill her…" pinching his nose bridge, he continued to, "But… the thing was… she wasn't Lauren anymore."

"What exactly do you mean, she wasn't herself?" the duo asked. "Well the thing was… I um messed up that night I decided to bury everything forever." Taking deep breaths in an attempt to remain cool, "We we experimenting with a very special herbal substance as an attempt to create a sort of chemical agent used to induce the user into a hormonal rage, granting them extra will-power; A life-saver if you will. It was all with good-intentions if I were to say so myself, we just never bothered getting a permit and got slapped with the drug lord titles Unfortunately, neither of us had any experience with the flowers and their extremely potent effects of instinctual rage." Judy brought herself to ask him a single vital question, "What were you tampering with?" "Midicampus Holicthis or something like that." sadly answered Ash; Judy gasped and corrected him, "Midnicampum holicithias? Night Howlers?" "Yes… yes that's the one…" he groaned, "Anyways, one night, I made the grave error of leaving her to work on the serum as I left the building to run a few errands. When I came back, the lab was in ruins. When I finally found her in the wreck of glass shrapnel and fumes, she couldn't recognize me. She snarled at me! She… attacked me! So I was left with no choice, and in the brawl I pulled out my gun and…"

Nick was speechless, he had no idea whether to believe this guy or take it all as just as an elaborate hustle. Giving Ash a rather bewildered look, the wolf noticed his expression and began to shout out, "You think this is all a joke? You think I'm lying? LOOK WHAT THE BITCH DID TO ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ripped open his buttoned shirt revealing a large pair of bite and claw marks and scars on his right shoulder. Almost driven to tears, his eyes red, he whined, "My Lauren… my Lauren… gone…"

The moment was interrupted by a sudden power outage and the commotion that followed. Ash realized that judgement has finally come, "They're here…" he whispered. Nick and Judy hastily left the room with nervous expressions as Ash was left helpless cuffed to the table. "Wait no! Come back!" he called out as they shut the door behind as they ran out. Yelling and loud dampened gunshots could be heard throughout the building, blanketed by the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Muttering an inane stream of profanities as though his life depended on it, Ash in darkness repeatedly jerked his cuffs hoping it would break under duress. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" he repetitively shouted as the tugging of the chain became intensively harsher. Literally just shaking it in rage now, all he could hear now was the sound of the metal clashing bled over the noises downstairs. Throwing one last fit with the chain before giving up, Ash knew he was stuck within the confines that room, restrained to a meager table. But wait, what was the table restrained to? Wiggling the table around, Ash realized that he wasn't entirely stuck in place. Pulling the table closer foot by foot towards the door with painful screeches, he was stopped by an unearthly silence of commotion. It all stopped, no noise, no chattering, no nothing outside.

His heart escalating a little, he looked back down to the chains and in a hare brained attempt of escape, began chomping on the steel. In the middle of this attempt however, the audio seemed to cut back in when suddenly to door bursted open giving way to a rather chubby cheetah -identifying him by scent he learned from earlier on- who quickly slammed the door shut behind him. Out of breath, he was gasping for air and paid no attention to the wolf gnawing on his cuffs. Stopping in the middle of a bit, Ash froze in place as he stared at him, more importantly, his key chain. With air-filled lungs, the young cheetah finally took notice of the convict and jumped back with a rather goofy yelp. "You," the wolf whispered, "Give me your keys!" Speechless, he was shaking in the corner of the pitch-black room. Trying to be patient with the man, he tried to be less direct, "Alright look, what's your name?" Still slightly panicking, he whimpered back, "Cl-cl-clawhauser…"

"Okay Officer Clawhauser," taking notice of the uniform, "Please do me a favor, and give me your keys." Unsure of what to do, he tried to say something back when their conversation was interrupted by a sudden motion. The door was broken open, the wood snapped out of place and the opaque glass pane shattered, by a sudden ram. He pulled out a revolver and scouted out the room for any residence. Thankfully, rams aren't particularly known for night-vision unlike canines and felines, that being said though they can still hear and smell, and unfortunately he heard and could definitely smell two mammals in the room. Blindly sidestepping in the poor cat, he quickly grabbed his thick neck and slammed him into the wall. Clawhauser, now terrified out of his mind, he silently begged with a pitiful expression as the ram precariously held the gun closer to his face. A serious gazed fixed on his face, he pinned the cheetah and forcefully opened his mouth with a hoof; Slowly aiming the solid black magnum into the victim's maw. "No, I'm not gonna cower and watch this happen…" screamed the timber wolf's mind. Silently grabbing a nearby plastic chair, he gave the cheetah slight nod and with all his might, smacked the chair into the ram's shoulder, knocking the gun out of his hand as it misfired into the ceiling and slid across the room. It is apparent that the shot attracted attention, since now Ash could hear rushed footsteps from outside, but that was the least of his concerns. The ram he provoked was not happy. Not happy at all.

The sheep charged at him with his horns faced directly at him and rammed Ash across the room, flipping over the table in the process. Dazed and confused, the wolf flails around and grabs another one of the plastic chairs in defense. Now finding himself pinned against the wall, he was able to keep the ram at a distance luckily by holding the chair as a barrier. Of course though, he was now stuck with no means of weaseling his way out as his strength was fading away. It was at this moment when another assailant stepped into the room; Though it was too obscured to see who, it was quite obvious that he was big and pissed off. The shape charged into the two, but surprisingly pulled the ram off of Ash, who collapsed with the chair flopping off his lap. It was an evident struggle as the two were headbutting each other and fisting each other in an assortment of uppercuts. Wolffe's heart was now on the fritz, pumping violently as he tried to calm down. Spying the gun which had slid over into his side of the room earlier on, he quickly scooched over only to be pulled back by the table. Using all his effort, he pulled the large table over and painfully groped for the revolver. Glimpsing back at the fight, in which the two are now rolling on the hard floor, lightly staining it with each other's blood, Ash gripped the handle and quickly unloaded two bullets into the ram on top of the large figure. A solid thump of him falling off and it was silence once more. Heavily breathing, he dropped the gun on the floor and looked at the figure who was helping him all that time: It was a large black bull whom was also in police uniform. All three -not forgetting Clawhauser who was thankful to be alive- mammals were gasping and resting. Ash speaking up very calmly in an almost attention-grabbing tone, "Now I know you gentlemen have been through a lot…" the bull and cheetah now looking over at the timber wolf lightly tugging at his restraint, "But when you find the time." Now looking up at the two officers with his right cuffed hand raised up, "I'd rather not spend the rest of this night CUFFED TO THIS FUCKING DESK!"

"And why should I release you Mister Ash?" the bull replied in a deep gruff voice. Pissed off to no end, Ash responds in the simplest way possible, "Well A: I did not commit a murder in cold blood which I can guess you're familiar with since you know my name, B: I just saved tubby sitting in the corner over there as well as two other officers beforehand, and C: Your precinct is overridden by a bunch of gun totting crack-heads!' Pausing for a moment, the bull slowly rising up wiping grime off of his shirt, "Give me one good reason why you would help." "Easy. For one, all our lives -including mine- are at stake, and two, I may not be a good person, but I try to be… and I think that's the point." The tension heightened, it was his only bargaining chip in the mammal's inventory; And with a groan, the bull gave way and ripped the key chain off of Clawhauser's belt, "One wrong move, and you're going to regret it."

Having looted the corpse of its leftover ammo, Ash replaced the three used slots with prowess and snapped it back into place. Carefully sliding against the wall, he peeked out the broken door to witness the aftermath of a brutal shootout. Bullet holes perforated many of the walls on the first floor, unfortunate victims caught in the skirmish laying in their in pools of blood, officers and citizens alike. Slowly making his way on the balcony, each light footstep creating a crunching noise from the glass shards lying on the floor. "Thank God I have pads," Ash thought to himself. Looking over to his left, he spotted the staircase barricaded with random table and other junk items dragged out from the close-by offices in a scurry. Cowering in front of the barrier were a few officers, there was the rhino guard from earlier, another timber wolf, and more notably, a red fox. "Man have I never been glad to see you Chief," the rhino whispered over in the darkness. "Not now Rhinowitz. Delgato, status report?" the bull inquired. Ash sliding down for cover behind the short ceramic wall, he listened in on the conversation between the officer and the albino wolf, "From what I can deduce, about a…" "About a what Delgato?" "...a dozen are dead sir…" "And what about the survivors?" "Well not many people were in the station to begin with thankfully, it's in the middle of the night and most of the officers already ended their shifts an hour ago more or less. Judging on who I last saw, it's all of us sitting here, as well as Judy and Fangmeyer." "Wait," Nick cut into the conversation, "Where is that dumb bunny?" Everyone slowly peered over the sanctum of the wall to look over at a small, slightly open dark room… along with a group of mixed mammals prowling the atrium armed to the teeth.

Slowly drawing the pistol again, he dashed around the bend and searched each room. Nick bewildered at this response, he ran over to follow the suspicious wolf into the breakroom. To his surprise, Ash was searching the fridge. "What are you doing?" he muttered over. "Saving your girlfriend that's what!" he grunged back as he dumped out all the contents of the refrigerator onto the floor. "Ohoho, first off, she's not my girlfriend, second off, how does a," grabbing one of the items that fell out, "tuna sandwich got to do with saving Carrots?" "What? I'm hungry," Ash muttered with the sandwich crammed in his mouth. As hilariously ill timed this was, it's true, the man hasn't eaten a thing since that morning. "Plus it's not just the food I'm going for." Ash replied logistically ripping the aluminum foil off of everyone's dishes, "It's what they're concealed in." Collecting up all the foil and swiftly grabbing a bottle of tea, he quickly dashed back out and checked for any storage closets. Chugging the tea down in mid-sprint, the timber wolf snatched a bottle of toilet cleaner and ran right back to the barrier. "Look how does any of this junk help?" Nick repeated, completely lost now at the oddity of objects. "It's because I," crushing the foil down the small tight bottle, "am a chemist." "And?" he asked him at the heat of the moment. "And as a chemist," opening the bottle of cleaning fluid, "you practically learn how to make-shift anything… May I borrow those sunglasses?"

Only one of the animals downstairs managed to react to the strange bottle hurled down the staircase before everyone there were blown back in a bright blinding flash. Ash and the rest of the officers charged down the steps, unloading all their clips of ammunition they had in their sidearms into the group of mammals; They were all dead. "Didn't you think that was excessive?" Clawhauser questioned. "Sometimes, unnecessary use of force is the necessary use of force." Pondering on that odd statement, the cheetah just wandered away to sweep the area; the precinct seemed void of enemies now as far as everyone's senses could tell. Kicking the door open leading into one of the back rooms, Ash finally found Judy, who was slowly trying to put pressure on an unfortunate tiger's shoulder wound. "Next time, you listen to me," Ash perniciously hissed at her, but now wasn't the time as Nick pushed him to the side and ran over to comfort her. "You know, you two do make a cute couple," he smirked and shut the door before anyone could protest. Wolffe ran back out into the lobby and met up with, "Chief uh?" "Bogo, Chief Bogo." "Alright Mr. Bogo, please tell me this precinct has an armory?"

Bashing the door open, Ash's jaws dropped in awe. For such an unprepared precinct, they sure were armed for an apocalypse. There was a huge assortment of weapons, big and small, pistols to rifles. Swinging open each and every gun locker, the whole remnants of police force precinct one emptied the entire room of all its weaponry. Walking down the aisle, he noticed something gleaming in the corner of the room. It was beautiful riot shotgun: A sleek, twelve gauge single barreled pump-action Winchester 1300 Defender, complete with a heat shield, extended magazine tube, along with a pistol grip for ease and comfort. Ripping it out of the container box, Ash loaded it with shell and with a sinful smile did a single solid pump. "Groovy…"


	7. Chapter 6

The shotgun cocked and bobbed on the wolf's shoulder as Ash stepped out of the room to take a breather. "Is this really happening?" he muttered to himself. "Oh it is happening, and none of those guns can save you now." someone ominously said close by. Sidestepping back down to the cells, he found himself staring at the aye-aye once more. Eye slightly twitching, he pulled out his revolver and simply called out, "Alright first rule of order? The creep goes!" slowly aiming up his shot on Jones -who was hanging on the jail bars- only to have his arm promptly pulled away. "Are you insane Mr. Wolffe?!" Bogo berated. Annoyed at this response, he justified, "Look Chief, this little bugger is the reason those poor citizens out there ARE DEAD! He may be an ugly asshole, but he is a rich asshole; You got money, you've got power, and when the one in power is in danger, there will be responders: Hired guards and some crazy customers alike" Stopping after that statement, an anxious thought came to him; That group earlier couldn't have been enough. "It's a siege… it's a goddamn siege…" he uttered. "But hang on," Judy walking in on the conversation, "If this is a siege, where are the-..." Her ears quivering for a moment, a shocking conclusion slammed her right in the face, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers." "What?" "The windows!"

It took a brief pause for Ash to realize what she was getting at before she dashed off, but it quickly came to him too. Thumping noises were becoming audible as the timber wolf quickly ran across the corridor to spot a raider smashing the window in. Pulling the trigger, unloading a shell into the intruder's face as he yelled out and fell back, taking the window shutters with him in the process. Looking around, he quickly pushed Bogo arming himself with an M4 Carbine and instructed, "Watch the dome!"

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the precinct as more windows were being broken into, only to have a varying gunshot reverb in response. Grabbing a silenced pistol off of a body on the ground from one of the dead enemies, he tossed it over to Fangmeyer, "You can fire this with one hand right?" An affirming nod was all he got as the tiger ducked into a corner and kept an eye for more invaders. A loud crash from above forced Ash and everyone else in the room to look up as Bogo let loose a barrage of bullets up through the glass dome above; A few corpses landing down below. It was a grisly sight, but it's a game of survival, well not that it was a game in general. Standing on watch by the front entrance, Ash fired and pumped, fire and pumped, fired and pumped into the darkness as numerous unidentifiable mammals ran by. Things began to almost calm down on the first floor when grunts and more shots were fired on the second floor.

Drawing away from the doorway, Ash ran upstairs to see that Nick and Delgato were in a hot situation. The red fox blankly fired shots into the window frames with a formidable FN A1a sniper rifle as the albino wolf was quick drawing at the other windows nearby. Sweeping the windows outside the rooms on the upper floor, Ash continuously discharged his shotgun at what seems like unending waves of mammals attempting to break inside.

Running back downstairs in an exhausting routine of him going back and forth, he bumped into Bogo and asked in a serious tone, "We're in a police station in the middle of a capital city, how the hell isn't there any backup?!" The bull gritting his flat teeth as he continued to fired endlessly into the broken dome above he responds, "Well I suppose we've attracted some attention by now, I'm willing to bet the S.W.A.T. will be here soon enough!" Slam-firing at the entrance again from a distance, "Yeah, but will that be soon enough!?" Loading his weapon with more shells in midst stride, Ash ran back over to Fangmeyer -who was surprisingly handling himself just fine- and inquired, "And where is that dumb bunny again!?"

Judy and Rhinowitz were firing back to back as the unrelenting forces of convicts crawled through every opening they could find as the waves of raiders just kept growing more and more. Their ammunition levels were dangerously low, for Judy's tranquilizer gun already ran out of ammo earlier back and Rhinowitz's Carbine was running low too. Before any of the two knew it, his gun soon began to click with no remaining clips to feed it. "Hey remember how I overtook you in the boxing match back at the academy?" the bunny asked. "Is now really the best time?" he gruffed back. "Well for the record, you can throw a pretty mean punch!" she grunted as she kicked at one of the intruders. The two now on their last legs, meleeing their way out of the brawl. Of course though, it didn't last as Judy was shortly after overwhelmed and dragged away. Ash quickly defending the rhino pinned to the ground, he ran forward and realized something crucial. "Where the hell is Jones?" looking into the empty cell next to him.

Running out the door, he noticed one of the large armored trucks was broken into, and with it was Jones clinging onto his damned goony snow leopard. "Where the hell has she been this entire time?!" Ash grumbled as he continued to watch. Over in the distance, he could spot a large grizzly bear holding something… wriggling? Squinting, he saw the truth that it was Officer Hopps bound and gagged being tossed into the truck. "Dagh! Damn it Jones!" running back into the precinct and tripped his way up the stairs. Oddly enough, no one seemed to be firing, the siege seemed to have ended, but he did not care. Slamming the break room door open to find a tired Nicholas Wilde dropping his rifle and chuckling out, "What do you know, they stopped." "Yeah well think again," Ash said while dragging Nick back down to the first floor in a hurry to show him the truck pulling out. "Where's Judy?" he asked, only to get a response that involved the timber wolf pointing out ot the truck. "Oh son of a-" he cried out and ran out into the parking lot while the truck along with a stolen police car was making its getaway.

Wolffe quickly pushed his shotgun to Rhinowitz and tailed after the fox. A large all-terrain police vehicle pulled up as Nick from the driver seat stuck his head out the window to yell out, "Get in!" Harshly swinging the door open, he jumped in and slammed it shut as Nick floored it. "Driving out in the middle of the darkness chasing after a police armored truck to save a fox's girlfriend, what could possibly go wrong" Ash thought to himself. Swerving down a dimly lit tunnel, he asked Nick, "Where in the world are we?" "Rainforest District," he promptly answered, artificial rain pouring down on a truck as though it were on cue. "Oh good, needed my daily dose of malaria."

Speeding down the wet cliff road down in a spiral, Ash decided it's time he did something. In a gutsy move, he told Nick, stay at the same speed as them for a minute. Catching up with the truck, Ash took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, before in a daring move, climbed on top of the car roof and leaped across the road. "Shit shit shi-" he screamed before luckily clinging onto the handle for one of the backdoors. "Ahaha!" Ash laughed until he sudden dull clunk noise interrupt his minor victory. "Oh nononono!"

The brown grizzly bear was clueless as to why the door suddenly opened. Looking out of the truck, the only thing he noticed was that there was a large police vehicle in pursuit. Recognizing the driver, he aimed down his MP5 and proceeded to fire on the incoming vehicle. Nick ducking down to avoid being shot while at the very same time, bewildered at Ash's position. The large timber wolf was hanging onto the truck door for dear life, his legs swinging trying to grip the interior. The bear completely oblivious that there was someone there was a person behind the door, that being said, the driver did notice and began slamming the truck into the fencing; Ash promptly yelling as the velocity pulled half his body over a forested abyss. That finally drew the bear's attention as he looked over to his right to notice a pair of paws wiggling under the door. About to unload a magazine into the door itself, he was promptly stopped by a single powerful kick out of the door. Ash looked inside to see Judy giving him a look that can simply described in one word as macho.

Climbing aboard into the truck interior, he gnawed off the ropes tying her limbs together and swiftly ripped off the gag in her mouth. "How many times do I have to save your cottony ass?" he quipped before following it up by giving her his revolver, "I'm sure you can commander a vehicle right?" Well that what he wanted to ask her before she already read his mind and jumped against the door and bounced on top of the roof. "Hot damn…" he muttered in surprise as Judy carefully treaded on the wet roof, her ears flapping in the wind. Sneaking her way on top of the driver, she took the guy by surprise and kicked him out of the seat through the window. Swinging into place, she took over the wheel and promptly pulls open the slot between the front and back for communication.

Picking up the sub-machinegun rattling on the floor, Ash checked its magazine only to come under fire from the other police vehicle which briefly pulled in between Nick and Judy. There was hot sudden pain as a few of the bullets from the other car punctured his leg. Taking cover behind the shut door, he peaked to the side to notice it was the damned snow leopard driving with Jones firing out the window with his signature Kalashnikov. Judy looked in the mirror to see Ash ducked behind the door pressuring his fresh wounds, expertly tying it with his overcoat. "Damn it I liked that jacket." he muttered trying to keep his mind off the pain. It was only then when Wolffe paid attention to something he quite frankly was surprised he missed in the first place: there was a grenade launcher tube attached to the gun barrel. As the nameless leopard smashed into the truck numerous times, Judy swerving around to compensate the impacts, Ash popped out of the door one more time. Seeing Jones' smug face one last time, Ash Wolffe jested, "Yippee Ki-Yay Motherfucker!" The grenade propelled right on target into the windshield, blowing up the car in a fiery inferno, Jones and his goon with it permanently.

Ash grandly howled in victory as Judy was trying to drive within the miserable conditions. Skidding around on the road left and right, as the explosion blinded her by mistake; a rabbit's sense of vision isn't equally as good as their ears. Then in a crucial error, Judy swerved too hard and the truck lost traction, sliding across the wet ground to crash through the metal fencing and fall down the cliff. It all felt so visceral when he was free-falling, everything seemed to have slowed down into bullet-time. "The end…" he thought, all until the truck was suddenly caught by something. The wind knocked out of his lungs as he fell numerous feet back to end of the truck, he stared out into the night with the rain splattering down on his face. Leaning over, he can see the rabbit unconscious, slammed her head into the steering wheel on impact, saved only by the airbag which triggered consequently.

The combination of steel and wood groaning, Ash slowly -and painfully- grabbed hold of the straphangers on the top (or now on the side) and slowly began to climb his way up. Reaching to the open end of the vehicle, he pushed himself on top of the opened door, creating a platform for himself to lie on. The truck seemed to have precariously fell on a large tree branch and a net of vines; However it all doesn't look that stable for such a large heavy object. Sliding down the wobbly top and lands at the front of the truck, carefully using the branch for foothold. Breathing heavily, Ash held onto a single thick vine and swung over to the door; Pulling it open, Judy fell limp on the window and the groaning of metal was becoming more audible. Tightly grabbing hold of her frail arm and secured her on his shoulder and quickly swung back to the sanctum of the tree branch. Standing carefully in place, he can spot over in the distance Nick pulling up in the middle of the road to call out to Ash. Although before anyone could say anything, the branch started going all janky before promptly snapping and breaking off the tree, going down with the truck into deep of the forest. The sudden loss of support caused Ash to accidentally strain his shoulder, but the poor wolf was forced to suck it up as there was no possible way to relieve the pain. Hanging on a lone vine out in the darkness in the rain in the middle of the forest, he could hear Nick call out, "You guys need help!?" "Oh yes, I would like some along with perhaps a cup of tea plea- YES WE NEED HELP GOD DAMN IT!" His arm was getting tired, the unrelenting pouring of water was seeping through his fur. Vision blurring, he could see a bright light shine in his face along with a loud chopping noise from above; It was all he could remember before blacking out from pain and exhaustion.


	8. Epilogue

Jumping awake, sweat coating his skin underneath all that dark fur, Ash risen in a sterile environment. Vision still rather blurry he was quickly stopped by a kind lady in a white uniform. Laying back down, he looked around to gather his wits. "I'm in a hospital…" he muttered to himself. Looking back and forth, he was expecting something different. He didn't expect to be cared for, let alone the fact that he didn't expect not to wake up in cuffs again or something like that. Examining every little nook and cranny of the room, he cracked a smile and said, "Someone tell I'm in heaven or something." "No Mister Wolffe, you're not dead yet." Nick chuckled out as he and a bandaged Judy walked into the clean room. "For the record… You drive like a bunny." Bursting out in laughter, Judy replies, "You don't say!"

"Ash Wolffe," Judy formally began, "I want to thank you on behalf of the ZPD for your assistance in defending the lives of numerous officers in the event that have occured last night. Without you aiding in defending the station, we would probably be dead. Also with that, I would like to apologize to you personally for not taking you seriously, for if I had listened to you, things could have been avoided which would not have led to the tragic loss of animal lives." A single tear now rolling down her cheek, she wiped and simply said, "I really am just a dumb bunny."

Ash watching the television set in the corner of the room, he watched the official coverage on the event. Mouthing every word the moose reporter had to say, he slowly faded off as he stated, "It's the most shattering assault on a police station in history: Assault on Precinct 1." Scoffing, he mutters, "Did he literally take that quote from that Precinct 13 movie?" he asked. "I'm sorry what movie?" the duo asked. "You know, Assault on Precinct 13? Made by that cultish beaver director? Ah never mind." Ash droned on and turned off the set. "You know," Nick brought up, "There seems to be a recent opening in positions here at precinct one." Slowly raising a folded note, Ash took it and slowly opened it and smiled. "I'll consider it." It wasn't long from then on for a nurse to walk by and shoo the two officers to leave the bedridden patient alone. Lying there in silence, the timber wolf opened up a drawer next to him and pulled out a pen. Pulling off its cap, he stared down at the blank apply form, and checked off the first box he saw.


End file.
